


No Power

by Fayaheda



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Evolved Derek Hale, Evolved Scott McCall, Evolved Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mature Sexual Content, McCall Pack, Nice Peter Hale, Older Everybody, Pack Family, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stolen Identity, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Violence, Wolf Derek Hale, body-swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott grins pleasantly, almost psychotically as he repeats, "NO power."</p><p>[Sequel to 'Werewolves are Real!']</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Power

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's finally the time for the sequel.  
> If you haven't already read, 'Werewolves are Real!' - you probably should before you go onto read this.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

[One Year Later...]

Stiles doesn't know if she's asleep or not. It feels like she's asleep, but she still can't be sure. Especially not after HER track-record. Even while her feet are bare and she's still wearing the shorts and t-shirt she went to bed in, she still can't be certain. She could still be sleepwalking, after all. Which is just another annoying (horrible) thing she's prone to.

Stiles recognises the dark and vacant hallways of her high school, the one she and her friends and all graduated, almost four years ago, now. She continues walking slowly down it, glancing warily around as she does, and it's then that she hears a familiar voice echo.

"Stiles..."

Stiles swirls around, sees nothing, but darkness. Her eyes are wide and her heart begins to race as the low, raspy tone of HIM...

...The nogitsune.

"Let me in, Stiles..."

"No... No, no, no, no, no... This isn't happening... Not again... It's not - it's not real... It's not real, Stiles..." Stiles mutters to herself, shakes her head as if it'll make it all go away. If only...

"Let me in..."

"NO, you son of bitch! You hear me!? This isn't real! YOU'RE not real! You're dead!" Stiles growls angrily, glaring out into the darkness.

"Not if you let me in... Let me in, Stiles..."

"No!" Stiles turns quickly on her heel, fleeing back the way she came and hoping to somehow outrun the sick bastard.

"LET ME IN!"

"Wake up, Stiles! Wake up! Please, wake up!" She screams to herself. She's still not sure if she's having a nightmare, but she fucking hopes so. "STILES, WAKE UP!"

"Wake up! Stiles, wake up!"

Stiles hears someone screaming loudly, doesn't feel herself struggling wildly against the wolf who tries to restrain her.

"LET ME IN, STILES!"

"STILES, WAKE UP!"

Stiles jerks awake, finally, her eyes snapping open and heavy, panting breaths falling from her incredibly dry mouth. Her gaze is wild for a few seconds before finally adjusting on the familiar wolf.

"Hey, hey -" Derek's eyes are slightly wide with shock, his hands still grasping her shoulders in dread. "Are you okay, now?"

Stiles nods, clears her burning throat as she tries to calm down and even her breathing out. "I-I'm fine." She whispers, her voice almost as raspy as the nogitsune's.

Derek scoffs quietly, clearly doesn't believe her. "You are NOT fine." He says as he let's his hands slowly slide down to lace his fingers with her own. "You're shaking."

"It was..." Stiles gulps, blinking rapidly as she tries to shake it all away from her mind. "It was just a nightmare. I'm okay, now."

"It seemed like a lot more than that." Derek says as he arches a brow at her, clearly doesn't completely believe her. Not to mention, he can clearly scent her anxiety and fear.

"I, uh," Stiles shakes her shoulders lightly, tries to keep herself from shivering, even as the wolf pulls her closer to him. "I heard screaming." She shoots him a questioning look.

Derek frowns, looks confused before he replies. "That was you."

"What? No, I -" Stiles frowns, too, is also confused. "There was a woman."

"Again, that would be you." Derek looks even more confused as he arches a brow at her.

"No." Stiles shakes her head. "I saw a woman right before I woke up. She was screaming, but she didn't look like she was hurt."

"A banshee, maybe?" Derek suggests, then asks, "Did she look like Lydia?"

Stiles shrugs. "I didn't get a good look at her. Only saw her eyes and they were just black. Kinda like mine when I tried to kill everybody."

Derek merely shoots his mate a withering look.

+

[The Next Day...]

"It's nice that you're so excited about college." Lydia says, chuckles at the ever adorable vixen as she takes a bite of her apple.

Kira grins, ever enthusiastic as she goes off into another one of her little rambles. "Well, it's just that back in high school, knowledge was pretty much frowned upon,"

Isaac scoffs in agreement at that as he shoves another loads of cheesy Doritos into his eager mouth.

Kira smirk, goes on, of course. "And you really had to work your ass off to learn a damn thing."

"Amen to THAT." Lydia nods her agreement, takes another bite of her apple, the red almost matching her lipstick.

Alas, Kira continues, her friends inputs only urging her on. "But here?" She glances around the glorious college campus, the Sun shining down on them as they eat their lunch on the fluffy grass. Seriously, she loves this place.

Isaac arches a brow, shares an amused smirk with Lydia.

"The mere energy, the collective intelligence," Kira's smile widens as the redhead nods along with her. "It's like this force. This penetrating force. And I can't just feel my mind opening up, y'know?"

Isaac and Lydia arch their brows slightly, glance at each other, both not really knowing what to think.

Kira keeps talking, not realising, for the moment anyway. "And letting this place just thrust into my mind and letting it spurt knowledge into -" Her eyes finally widen, her cheek flushing considerably, as she sheepishly mumbles, "Okay, that sentence ended up in an ENTIRELY different place than it started out..."

The wolf and the banshee merely nod at the fox in reply, both looking slightly... Confused? And highly disturbed, of course.

"Hey, guys." Scott suddenly appears before the group, stands over them with a broad grin.

"Oh! Boyfriend on campus!" Kira squeals excitedly as she leaps up and throws her arms around him.

Scott chuckles as he slides his arms around her waist and pulls her as close as fricking possible. He hasn't seen her for six months, but it feels like six fricking years.

"Welcome back, Mr. Alpha." Lydia chirps, only smirking when the wolf shoots her a withering look.

"I missed you so, so much! You can NEVER leave for that long ever again." Kira says as she presses a series of kisses over both his cheeks.

Scott grins, simply lapping up the attention.

"So?" Isaac arches a brow, looks expectantly at the Alpha. "Aren't you gonna tell us about your travels?"

Scott looks slightly hesitant, but replies anyway. "Well, the Grand Canyon was first on my list."

"You saw the Grand Canyon?" Lydia looks somewhere between sceptical and slightly impressed.

Scott sheepishly replies, "Well, I saw the movie 'Grand Canyon'... It was actually kinda lame."

Lydia's expression instantly turns to one of slight disappointment, the unimpressed look not going unnoticed, also.

"Huh?" Isaac looks slightly lost.

"Basically," Scott sighs loudly in defeat. "I got as far as Oxnard, and then, the fricking engine fell out of my stupid-ass car."

Lydia let's out a rather unladylike snort at that.

Scott glares at her as he continues. "So, I ended up washing dishes at the fabulous 'Ladies Night' club, while I tried to pay for the shitty repairs. They're really fricking expensive. Why? Ugh. Anyway... Nobody really bothered me, or even spoke to me. Until one night, anyway... When one of the male strippers called in sick - and NO power on this Earth will EVER make me tell you or anybody the rest of that story." He glares at them all, even his so-called girlfriend when they all smirk at him, clearly all very fricking amused. He sighs, goes on, "Anyway, I traded the shitty car in for one that wasn't entirely shitty, came bundling back to my mom's house and now, I live in her basement, and have to pay rent, 'cause thinks I should be more responsible."

"Um, m-male strippers?" Isaac smirks, bites back the laughter bursting to fall from his mouth.

Scott grins pleasantly, almost psychotically as he repeats, "NO power."

To which, all three finally erupt into laughter.


	2. Alien-Like Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, yeah, sure, I can..." Chris says, then, sarcastically adds, "Just as soon as I get my Masters degree on highly advanced, almost alien-like technology."

"Good morning, Scotty." Stiles greets her best friend as she enters his mother's basement, now, his home.

"Is it?" Scott scoffs as he finishes his cup of now, luke warm coffee.

Stiles snorts, looks slightly amused. "What crawled up your ass, and died?"

"Nothing." Scott shoots her a withering look.

Stiles arches a brow as if to say, "Yeah, right!"

"I'm just really bored. It's actually kinda depressing. What with no college, only part-time work and now that Malia's dragged Kira off to visit Cora on the other side of the globe, there's literally nothing to do." Scott huffs out. He then, places his empty cup down on the coffee table before plopping lazily down on the ratty, old couch.

"Awh, Scotty, you don't have to be depressed." Stiles pouts. "I'm still here, dude." She grins proudly and adds, "And I always will be."

"Yeah, I know." Scott smiles. It's half-hearted, but at least he smiles.

"Anyway, I don't think you'll have to worry about being bored for much longer." Stiles sighs heavily when the wolf arches a brow at her. "Derek's on his way here. We got attacked last night. We were just jogging along in the woods, minding our own damn business, and they came out of nowhere and just laid right into the both of us. I mean, we barely got away."

"Do you know who they were? Or why they attacked you?" Scott asks, expression now fully concerned.

Stiles shrugs. "Not a frigging clue, dude. But they were sporting Black-Op kinda get-up as well as some serious firepower."

Scott's eyes widen. "Are you okay!? Is Derek okay!?"

"We're both fine. No worries there." Stiles scowls as she remembers, "Well, not fine... We both took a serious beating. And for some reason, my mojo didn't work on them."

"Maybe they're not human." Scott speculates.

"No." Stiles shakes her head. "Derek said they were. But lemme tell you, what they lack in superhuman strength, they definitely makeup for in skill, because they kicked the shit out of Derek just as bad as they did to me."

"How're you healed already? Another magic trick?" Scott smirks. He's both teasing her, but is rather intrigued. He's always been intrigued with magic.

"Screw you, jackass." Stiles narrows her eyes at her so-called best friend. Then, mutters out a defeated, "Yeah."

Scott chuckles, and is about to open his mouth to reply, but is (rudely) interrupted instead.

"Morning, children." Derek says as he saunters into the basement like he owns it.

Scott scoffs as he glares over at him. "You ever heard of knocking, bro?"

"Nope." Derek chirps. "Supernatural strength here, so, y'know, I usually just break doors down."

Scott merely shoots the sarcastic Beta a withering look.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles tilts her head as she points at the very large weapon under his right arm.

"Apparently, it's called a Blaster, 700 model. I went back to the woods this afternoon and found this." Derek explains as he walks over and places the weapon onto the coffee table. "I called Chris. He'll be here in -"

"I'm here." Chris grins as the Beta shoots him a withering look and the Alpha glares at the hunter.

"Does nobody knock anymore!?" Scott growls out, throwing his hands up in the air.

Derek merely rolls his eyes as Chris walks over to the trio.

"So, this is it, huh?" The hunter arches a brow, looks rather impressed. "The latest in the state-of-the-art combat technology." He leans over to inspect it. "Well, it doesn't look too complicated, at least."

"But you can repair it, right?" Derek asks, tries not to sound too hopeful.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I can..." Chris says, then, sarcastically adds, "Just as soon as I get my Masters degree on highly advanced, almost alien-like technology."

Derek merely glares at him in response.

"Well, why don't we just experiment with it a little bit?" Stiles asks. "Y'know, just press a few buttons and see -"

Derek instantly grabs her fingers when she goes to poke at the weapon.

"Uh, it's called a fucking Blaster, Stiles. A word that tends to discourage any kind of experiments... Unless you're insane." Scott says, shoots her a "seriously?" look.

Derek shoots her just about the same look, as well.

While Chris purses his lips to keep from laughing out loud. Really loud. Oh, how he's missed these people. The people his daughter loved. And that he, too, has come to love, now.

Stiles blushes lightly. However, she still wants to try the thing out. It looks awesome. In her opinion, anyway.

"Just tell me, can you fix it, or not?" Derek asks again, shoots the hunter a slightly pleading look.

Chris sighs, clearly defeated. "I can try."

"That's all I ask." Derek nods. "Thank you."

"Please, don't get sentimental. It doesn't suit you, at all." Chris chuckles when the wolf only glares back at him in response.

Stiles laughs, too. "I second that." She grins when her mate shifts his glare onto her. "I'm just kidding, baby."

Derek rolls his eyes, but has to turn his head to his smile. He can never help smiling whenever he's around her. Not that he cares.

"Hey," Scott glares at the hunter as he reaches for the weapon. "If you blow a hole through my mom's basement wall, she's gonna be seriously pissed."

"Relax." Chris rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking in amusement. Now, that, he would love to witness, he thinks briefly, wickedly.

+

Kate enjoys the fact that ever since Peter Hale ripped her throat out and turned her into a creature of the moon, she can sneak expertly, effortlessly around without being sensed. Not even by the werewolves.

Obviously, it comes in very useful. Like right this moment, as Kate peeks into the basement window of McCall's house.

Her keen ears pick up every word shared, her eyes briefly landing on her brother before they glare over at the Alpha.

After a few moments of listening to them bicker about stupid knocking and the stupid weapon, her eyes drift towards the other wolf.

Kate arches a brow when she notices how close he and the human skidmark seem. She smirks to herself, knowing that could be definitely useful knowledge to her for later on.

Kate eyes narrow into angry slits as none other than Peter Hale enters the basement. And for a few moments, she zones out, just glaring at the asshole who almost murdered her.

"How do you know that?"

Kate's only half interested when the Alpha seems to glare at Peter, too.

"Because I know him." Peter says. "Trust me, Drogo's the one behind all of this."

"Trust you?" Derek scoffs.

Peter merely scowls back at his dear nephew, while Kate smirks in amusement.

Stiles blinks, looks slightly bewildered when the hunter easily switches a button and the weapon hums to life, ready to be fired. "How'd you do that?"

"I switched it on..." Chris shoots her a withering look.

Stiles simply shoots the older man a playful glare.

Chris smirks. "Blaster's are easy."

"Yes, well Drogo won't be." Peter puts in, and Kate is curious to know just who this "Drogo" is and why he scares the eldest wolf so much.

"Well, call me crazy, but Peter said he and this Drogo guy go way back, and I'm thinking that it'd probably be really helpful to have a man on the inside." Stiles grins and adds, "Or wolf."

Peter rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking in amusement.

Kate fights back a scoff, and means it when she rolls her eyes in disgust.

Yes, Peter was the main reason she came back to Beacon Hills.

But now, she thinks she'll hurt the others, just for good measure.

Namely, Derek.

Probably Scott.

And Stiles. Definitely Stiles. Just to hurt Derek and Scott even more.


End file.
